


Something in your Mouth

by Kaninchenfront



Series: Inspired by Songs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Stripper Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaninchenfront/pseuds/Kaninchenfront
Summary: The first time Castiel met Dean was in a strip club.Dean was wearing a hot cow boy outfit and while he was dancing and painfully slow taking off his clothes Castiel had the feeling his brain shut down completely.





	Something in your Mouth

The first time Castiel met Dean was in a strip club.  
Dean was wearing a hot cow boy outfit and while he was dancing and painfully slow taking off his clothes Castiel had the feeling his brain shut down completely.  
And as this gorgeous devil pulled out a lollipop and started playfully sucking on it he felt the urge to get out of his jeans immediately.  
He remembered the song that played on that evening. It was “Something in your Mouth” by Nickelback.

Normally Castiel would have simply enjoyed the show but this dancer was special. There was something in his beautiful green eyes and they way he moved that made Cas wanting to get to know this person.  
So after the show he tried his best not to stutter while talking to him and asking him to go out with him.  
Dean refused at first but Castiel came back whenever he could to see Dean dancing.  
He didn't dare to approach him again but Dean seemed to have noticed him and also felt there was something not visible between them. Some kind of connection.  
Something he couldn't describe but after a while they started talking when Dean had a break and they got closer and closer.  
In the end it was Dean who asked for a date.

Some weeks later they ended up in Castiels appartment making out.  
They were on Castiels bed with Dean on top of Cas.  
Dean placed soft kisses on the line of his lovers jaw and started nibbling on his ear.  
“How about you turn on the music?”  
Cas gripped over to the switch on his night stand to do what he got told.  
A blush covered he cheeks as a very special song started playing.  
“Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body  
They say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!”

Of course it had to be “Something in your mouth”. He had listened to this song a thousand times over the last weeks.  
One of Deans eyebrows jerked up. Of course he remembered and a dirty smile appeared on his face.  
His right hand wandered to Castiels belt fumbling it open while sucking a hickey on his neck. It didn't take much time until his jeans and boxers dropped down to his ankles and Dean started sucking on Castiels thigh and only moments later the strippers tongue licked over the tip of Cas' already rock hard cock. 

“Please...”  
A gasp escaped Castiel as soft pink lips swallowed him whole.  
“You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth”  
Looking at Dean with his dick between those beautiful lips almost made him cum. This was just too good to be true and he wanted it to last at least a little while longer. 

The little devil looked up to Castiel with those innocent eyes while now sucking his balls and stroking his dick with one hand.  
He just loved the feeling of his balls in the hot mouth of this naughty boy.  
But soon Dean switched back to his lovers dick finding that sensitive spot. It drove Cas crazy.  
“I'm close.”, he gasped.  
“Give me all you have.”  
And so he did and this gorgeous man swallowed all he gave him. 

After that they shared a long kiss.  
“You naughty little thing really look beautiful with something in your mouth.”, Cas said with a dirty smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah,I'm not that used to writing smut. Please don't be too harsh with me.  
> Hope you had fun.


End file.
